Forever and a Day
by MeakoXIII
Summary: a short inukag lemon... hope you enjoy!


**Forever and a Day**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS/PRIVILEGES THAT COME WITH OWNERSHIP OF SAID MANGA/ANIME.

* * *

**

The woman sat on the ancient wood of the sides of a well, thinking. She wondered if she had pushed him too far last time. Sighing, she dropped into the well, waiting for the blue light that marked her passage through time to 500 years in the past, but it never came. A strange, haunted look came over her face and she dragged at the chain around her neck. She looked at it and tears made their way down her pale face. _'Again? Why don't you trust me, Inuyasha?'_ the pink shards were gone, lost to the ravages of time… and a certain hanyou's claws.

* * *

Silver hair swished around him, borne by the gentle wind. It caressed his face, as if to comfort him. It didn't do a very good job, as the guilt mixed with relief, sorrow, and loneliness drove all thoughts out of his mind. He had to do it, had to protect the one who held his heart in her hands. That didn't make it any less painful, however. This was the second time he had driven her away, both for the same reasons, even if he didn't realize it the first time.

The runt would be heartbroken, Sango, angry. He could handle those. The monk would just smile softly, knowingly. It was that he couldn't handle. Instead of trying to face them he just stayed there, sitting with his back against the walls of the ancient well that separated them. His left hand clenched into a fist around the delicate shards she had carried next to her heart for so long, and hid his eyes in his bangs. After all this was over, after Naraku was gone, he would go back. If she still wanted him, if she still accepted him, he would allow her to come back.

His heart clenched painfully at the thought that maybe she wouldn't take him back. She knew of his feelings, as he knew of hers, but to go beyond that would be a death wish. The dark hanyou knew of each of their weaknesses, and exploited them to the best of his abilities. To have a mate in such dangerous times… it was something that he couldn't stand to think about. He wanted Kagome, loved her, wanted to start a family with her, but couldn't endanger her. If anything were to happen to her, on this side of the well, he would loose control. The Tetsusaiga wouldn't be enough to control his youkai; he would do something that he would regret, something that would harm one or more of his pack, and that was an option that he wouldn't let happen.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, her senses numb. _'How long will I be kept here, Inuyasha?' _She dimly heard her mother's worried concerns, but ignored them and walked to her room, leaving her window cracked just slightly, like she always did, just in case her hanyou came through the well to wake her from this nightmare. Something in her said his choice was final, something that he wouldn't go back on. Hot tears fell down her face, sobs wrenched from her throat, the storm of emotions finally unleashed. Even as her body gave into exhaustion and sleep took over the amber eyed hanyou wasn't far from her mind.

_'Kagome…' _

_'Inuyasha… why?'_

* * *

Inuyasha sat still as death, doubting his mental health. He had heard Kagome, her voice, but she wasn't there. Going on impulse, he answered the quiet plea. "Kagome, please forgive me. I had to, to protect you, to protect the promise of a future with me. Please understand, and wait for me."

* * *

She woke up, feeling better, if at all possible. Memories of her dream floated back to her, little bits at a time. She sat up and looked at her desk, the note on it catching her attention. The dark, heavy script on it sent sparks of excitement and hope through her, leaving her feeling giddy. He had been here! Practically jumping out of bed she gently opened the note, noticing how much it smelt of him.

_"Kagome, please forgive me. I know you will be angry, but please remember that I love you. Don't keep thinking of me with resentment or hate. When all this is done I will come for you. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you. Just remember, you hold my heart and soul in your hands, My Kagome."_

Her knees felt weak. One lone tear fell on the note, crystallizing and turning pink. Her eyes widened, her mouth fell open. _'A shard… in my body?'_

Hope surged through her once again. If she had a shard, she could get through the well, to the Sengoku Jidai, and Him. She grabbed random clothes, skipped downstairs, grabbed a rice ball from the pile on the counter, and ran outside. Her feet carried her to the well house without a thought. She didn't allow any odd gut feelings to deter her from going through the well. Who cares if Inuyasha was trying to protect her? He could go to hell. She needed to be by his side, to smell his scent, to sit next to him and just look at him. That overrode all fear of his temper. Taking a deep breath she jumped into the well, and was taken through time by the blue light.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air, looking for some scent of a demon to take his frustration out on. Instead, he sniffed again, and almost lost it. Running back to the well he saw her, Kagome, standing by the well, hair blowing towards him, smiling gently. He stayed still for a moment, taking in her appearance. She was dressed in a skirt that showed off her slim, lengthy legs, and a loose top. A soft smile was on her lips, and it widened when she saw him.

She stepped towards him, hoping to talk to him, but he was faster. In one leap he had her in his arms. In one more they were away, far past the bounds of Kaede's village. His nose was in her hair, drinking in the scent of her that he had been missing. Her arms were around his torso, resting her head on his shoulder.

He stopped in a silent clearing, the sunlight and birdsong giving it a calming air. He sat with his back to a tree and gathered her up in his lap. "How?"

"Am I back?" Kagome finished, watching him nod. "I don't quite know, actually, but there was a shard in my body, I think, and it wasn't activated until this morning… I'm confused about it too. Um… are you mad at me?"

Inuyasha pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "How can I be mad?" he tightened his grip on her. "Forgive me please?"

"I know why you did it, so how can I not forgive you? Oh, Inuyasha, I wish you had asked me!"

"Keh, I knew you wouldn't agree to it anyway. Stubborn, loyal wench. That's why I love you." He kissed her again, a chaste kiss that soon turned passionate and hot. His hands wound themselves in her hair, leaning her head back slightly, deepening the kiss. His tongue flicked out over her lips, teasing them until they parted.

Her hands traveled up to his ears, sensually rubbing then until he was groaning into her mouth, and she noticed a second appendage of his react. That was when he couldn't take it anymore. "Kagome, tell me now. If we do this, there's no going back, ever."

She looked into his serious amber eyes, and felt her love for him overflow. "I wouldn't dream of it, Inuyasha. On one condition," she warned him.

"Anything, love."

"Don't shove me away again."

"Agreed." And he pressed his lips to hers to seal the deal.

Her hands swiftly undid the knot on his hakama, touching the soft skin she found, tracing his body. He pulled her loose shirt up and over her head, kissing her jaw line, neck, and shoulders as they were freed. Her bra straps annoyed him; he cut through the lacy material with no hesitation.

"Inuyasha! I really liked that one!" but her complaints died away as his hands and lips explored the new skin. Her body went limp with pleasure as she shivered under his touch. He shrugged off his fire-rat and laid it out on the ground before standing them both up. He stepped out of his hakama as he pushed her skirt and panties over her hips and butt, and then laid her down on her back with him over her.

Her moment of limp pleasure was over as the need flared up inside of her. Her hands explored every inch of skin they could touch, lips finding his in a searing kiss that rocked them both to the core. He became impatient but refused to rush, especially because it was her first time. Holding onto control by mere threads he pleasured her slowly, traveling up and down her body with slow, sure moves, igniting flames of desire in his wake.

She felt everything around them disappear but for the sensation of his body on hers, his hot tongue playing on her feverish skin, desperate for release. He dragged her to the edge, but refused to let her fall. She begged him without realizing, but he heard. Finally giving into the lust, he captured her mouth and entered.

For a moment she just stayed still, adjusting to his size, until the need took over again. She moved and they lost themselves to a storm of passion.

* * *

Her hands stroked his head softly as she hummed tunelessly. He rested on her, sated and exhausted. The vibrations of her humming were soothing and he nearly drifted off into slumber before he remembered just who his pillow was. He rolled off of her and tucked her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. Her scent, their scent, he realized, he inhaled happily.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, stay with me, like this, forever?"

"Forever and a day."


End file.
